1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus which performs recording using one of a plurality of printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of recording methods, such as an ink jet method, a laser beam method, a wire dot method and the like, have been known, and are widely used as means for outputting hard copies in various kinds of information processing systems, such as computer systems, word processors, image processing systems and the like.
Each of the above-described methods has advantages and disadvantages in the quality of recording, the recording speed, the price and the like. Hence, recently, it is not unusual to connect a plurality of printers to a single information processing system, and to select one of the printers in accordance with application. Although printers are often directly connected to the main body of a computer system, a wordprocessor or the like, a method of selecting and using a printer present at a position separated from the main body via a network is widely adopted.
As described above, a plurality of printers of different recording methods are often connected to a single information processing system, and one of the printers can be freely used. However, the user must select an appropriate printer after determining the printer by obtaining information relating thereto.
Accordingly, the user must fully understand characteristics of each printer, i.e., the specifications and performance relating to the quality of recording and the recording speed. When using a printer, the user must appropriately operate a switch for selecting the printer, set a printer driver of an operating system, and precisely set software for selecting the printer connected to the network based on knowledge about the above-described items.
However, it is hard to request the user to have knowledge about the specifications and performance of printers, and operations relating to the selection of a printer. Hence, in an information processing system to which various kinds of printers are connected, a user interface allowing the user to easily select a printer to be used is requested.